Meu Herói
by Electra S. Black
Summary: A festa de formatura sob a visão de uma certa grifinória. One-shot! Obs: A Guerra acabou no sexto ano do Trio. Herms POV. Song-fic. Se divirtam! Ou pelo menos, tentem.... ;D


Eu o olhei inquisidoramente, tentando descobrir o que se passava por trás dos seus olhos azuis. Me sentia cansada. Cansada do jogo que a minha existência se tornou, desde o dia em que ele me beijou pela primeira vez. Desde o dia em que me vi irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Draco Malfoy. Eu não consegui entender... Em um dia, me atirava insultos, no outro, eram beijos. Me envolvia e me beijava, sussurando palavras de carinho ao pé do ouvido, para logo depois me afastar e provocar.

E agora ali, parada no meio do Salão Principal na minha festa de formatura, eu o analisava como se estivesse tentanto decifrar um código complexo. E meus olhos se grudavam naquele mar prata-azulado, enquanto Draco andava altivo, pelo salão, até o palco.

'**Hoje, quero fazer uma declaração para uma pessoa que se tornou o ser mais importante para mim. Obrigado por abrir meus olhos.'** E o olhar dele finalmente se encontrou com o meu, e ele sorriu. Um sorriso diferente do usual, sem nenhuma ponta de malícia ou frieza. Um sorriso só pra mim.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)  
__**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)  
__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei)  
__**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

Fui uma das únicas pessoas que acreditaram em sua mudança. Mas Draco teve recaídas, e todos se afastaram dele. Todos, menos eu. Estranhamente, eu via o lado bom dele, através das trevas nas quais ele insistia em se esconder. Mas mesmo assim, ele insistia em me desprezar.

No dia em que o encontrei chorando, na Torre de Astronomia, senti que deveria me virar e voltar. Mas não o fiz, e essa foi a melhor decisão que já tomei.

Naquela noite, descobri do que Draco Malfoy era feito. Ele tinha emoções reprimidas, idéias malucas, sonhos secretos e um modo de ver as coisas que era único; E sob as estrelas, ele me contou o que tinha feito, e porque.

'**Era o que se esperava de mim'**. Foi tudo o que me disse. E todas as noites, nos encontrávamos para conversar. Coisas sérias e perigosas, mas também coisas boas. E ele sempra me dizia que tinha medo. De perder aqueles momentos.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_(E tudo o que posso sentir é esse momento)__**  
And all I can breathe is your life**_

_(E tudo o que posso respirar é a sua vida)__**  
And sooner or later it's over**_

_(E cedo ou tarde se acaba)__**  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_(Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)_

Mas ele nunca perderia nossos momentos. E a única razão para isso era porque eu não iria deixá-lo voltar á prisão dentro de sua cabeça. Era preciso que eu o trouxesse de volta para o mundo dos vivos, de volta pra mim. Mas ele insistia que não poderia agir daquela maneira, em público.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)__**  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_

_(Porque não acho que eles entenderiam)__**  
When everything's made to be broken**_

_(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)__**  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

Mas um dia ele percebeu que as coisas estavam mudando, e se declarou, dizendo que ninguém o entendia como eu. Digamos que não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, então eu apenas olhei fundo nos olhos dele, tão cheios de dor e medo como os de uma criança solitária, me virei e fui embora. Você deve estar me pintando como uma megera sem coração. Mas eu tinha um. E tinha o nome de Draco gravado nele.

Eu fiz o que fiz porque precisava pensar. Eu tinha 17 anos! Era uma tola apaixonada, esperando por um príncipe em armadura brilhante, montano em seu cavalo branco. Clichê, não? Mais tarde percebi o erro que estava cometendo. Procurei por Draco, e o encontrei á minha espera.

'**Sabia que viria. É tão impossível para você esconder o seu amor, quanto o é para mim.'**. E desde aquela hora, soube que ele era meu. Não, mais do que isso; Eu era dele. Corpo, alma e coração. Para sempre. Mas houveram os altos e baixos.

'_Ás vezes você é tão mesquinho e egoísta, me querendo só pra você! Eu tenho minha própria vida!' _Eu dizia.

'**Talvez eu não precisasse ser assim, se você ao menos me desse um terço da atenção que dá aos seus amigos!'**. Ele rebatia, irado.

'_Meus amigos eram meus amigos antes de você ser meu namorado! Pensei que entenderia que eles são muito importantes pra mim!' _. Eu olhava para ele, com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas ele simplesmente se virava e saía andando, para depois olhar por cima do ombro e dizer:

'**Parece que se enganou, não é?'**. E eu sentia raiva, muita raiva.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão)__**  
Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)__**  
When everything feels like the movies**_

_(Quando tudo se parece com os filmes)__**  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_(É, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva)_

Mas eu nunca chorei. As horas ou até mesmo os dias se passavam, e eu mantinha as esperanças de que tudo se resolveria. Continuava com os meus afazeres normais, fingindo não notar quando Draco passava ao meu lado. Mas logo mais, nos arrependíamos e voltávamos a ficar juntos, rindo da nossa imaturidade. Mas ele ainda não se sentia preparado para mostrar seu novo eu aos outros.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)__**  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_

_(Porque não acho que eles entenderiam)__**  
When everything's made to be broken**_

_(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)__**  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

E quanto mais eu insistia, mais ele se retraía, se escondendo dentro dele mesmo.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)__**  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_

_(Porque não acho que eles entenderiam)__**  
When everything's made to be broken**_

_(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)__**  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

Mas ele mudou por mim. Tanto que agora se encontrava ali, naquele palco, sorrindo e cantando _para mim. _E depois das palmas e ovações que recebeu, ele andou até mim, e se ajoelhou á minha frente, dizendo bem alto em meio ao silêncio:

'**Hermione Jane Granger, o que você acha de se tornar Hermione Jane Malfoy?'. **Para depois sussurrar: **' Pense bem, eu venho de brinde junto com o sobrenome...'**. Senti minha cabeça rodopiar e as pernas tremerem.

'_Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa.' _Draco imediatamente se levantou e me abraçou forte, falando baixinho:

'**Eu também acho. Amo você.' **E me olhando fundo nos olhos, me fazendo perder o ar ao ser engolfada por aquelas íris metálicas, ele me beijou. Me prometendo o mundo e muito mais.

Ele era meu Draco, meu menino, meu amor... Meu herói.

N/A: Olá, pessoas! E aí, gostaram? A música é 'Iris' do 'Goo Goo Dolls'.

Nada disso me pertence, mas como meu aniversário tá próximo, porque não me dar o Harry... Ou o Draco? Não ia doer nada, ia? =D

Elogios? Críticas? Ameaças de morte? Mandem via review e façam de mim uma garota feliz! *-*


End file.
